Not like any other girl
by gripsyched
Summary: Because, really, she's just like any other girl. Just your typical OHSHC fanfic. OC x ?


Not like any other girl

AN: parody-like haha umh idk derp. The idea was stuck in my head for a very, very, very long time! So I had to write it, though it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be...

_edit: this is a one-shot parodying all the OC fanfiction in the OHSHC fanfiction archive. I'm being _**ironic**_ when I used the title "Not like any other girl" (and also the sypnosis)! I hope you don't get offended by this, because it's all in goodwill- and it's an observation about how most of the OC fanfictions are written in the OHSHC archive. Another one of my parodies- is MSTUP (Mary-Sue the untold parody), and it's also looking at Harry Potter fanfiction with Mary-sues in them! _

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

Enjoy!

* * *

Gripsyched sighed, and glanced at the palace-like institution. Ouran Academy, huh? She would never have thought it possible for her to enter such a prestigious school, considering that she wasn't really one to score well in examinations.

_And the puffy yellow uniform…_ Gripsyched blanched as she patted her fluffy dress. _All I need now is a 'prince' on a white horse to come and save me. _

She shook her head. This was no time to be joking! She had to get to school and unload her heavy books under her desk, fit into the crowd, get friends and socialise with people. That, did not sound nice to her. I mean the common denominator in all those horrible situations was: _people_. She didn't have any tragic back story that caused her to stop trusting people, nor was she extremely shy to the extent of blushing when someone called out her name… She was just lazy. Too lazy to try and be nice to people because she would rather be at home sleeping.

"Ugh. School," Gripsyched groaned and walked into her new school.

* * *

"Class 2A? Are you sure? I remember that I was supposed to be in class 3B, y'know," Gripsyched exclaimed, glancing at her slip of paper.

_How in the world- why the hell would they let me go a grade under? _Gripsyched gulped nervously. _Don't tell me, my admission grades are so bad? Butbutbut I remember the confirmation letter saying I was in class 3B! What the heck?_

The receptionist merely gave her a polite smile. "Ah, no, there's no mistake. For some reason, we decided to shift you into class 2A. And for that same reason, we kicked a girl out from class 2A to join class 3B in your stead."

"What?" Gripsyched gave a shaky laugh and tried to understand what the receptionist was talking about.

"Ah? Oh, anyway, it's time for lessons, so you really should get going to class 2A! Don't even think about going near class 3B!"

"BUT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN THAT CLASS! I'M A THIRD YEAR STUDENT!" Gripsyched shouted in irritation. Just _what _was going on?

"Do you want to be kicked out of this fic- school? I'm warning ya, punk. Go to class 2A and never, _ever_ come back," the receptionist threatened, all politeness gone.

"Wha-"

"You are going to class 2A and that's that. Or I'll make sure you have to pay another ten thousand in addition to your school fees."

"W-what? Okay, okay, _fine_, I'll go to class 2A. Geez." Gripsyched placed two hands up in surrender.

_THIS IS MADNESS. WHAT IS GOING ON._

Sighing, Gripsyched left the office and made her way to the class. She scratched her head. And if you really want to know, her hair is black. Just plain black. In a ponytail. Mid-length. Normal hair. That's it. And her irises are black. Maybe a little brown, but black on the whole. Normal eyes, normal hair… yep, nothing. Go on.

"I should have never came to Ouran Academy…" Gripsyched mused.

"Oh, yeah, a commoner like _you_… You don't belong here!" Someone said with a sneer.

Turning around to face the host of that voice, Gripsyched raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said," the pompous-looking girl said arrogantly, "that you don't belong here with us. You're nothing special. You don't even have multi-coloured eyes or rainbow hair or even a tragic back story! What kind of OC are you if you don't have the potential to win over the host club and convert us to tree-hugging hippies?"

"W-what?" Gripsyched said, and started laughing.

A girl flanked on the pompous girl's side started murmuring, "We never know- she might have some talents. Like, being able to sing, or play the piano- that might be excuse enough to set her up in Music Room 3…"

"You guys aren't even making any sense! Geez," Gripsyched began to say, but let out an unladylike snort. "I mean, what multi-coloured eyes or hair? Nobody has that! I mean, most people don't dabble in that stuff."

The pompous girl coughed awkwardly, but regained her composure as she shoved Gripsyched to the ground. "Look, you don't belong here, okay! Get out, loser!"

Gripsyched stared at her blankly, and then she started to laugh. "Oh my god, you guys are just like the mean girls. Except that the puffy uniform makes you look like… yellow fishballs. Just saying."

"Y-yellow fishballs?" The girls chorused. "What the hell- isn't she supposed to glare and say something cool or at least cry? That's what they all did!"

"Anyway, do you guys know where is class 3B? Or 2A. Aargh I don't even know anymore this is so weird," Gripsyched complained as she stood up.

_This is really strange, but at least they aren't kicking me or something._

"Class 2A is Tama-chan's class!" A cute voice squealed.

Gripsyched spun around, and only saw a really tall guy. A really tall guy who reeked of masculinity. Sure, he was hot, yeah, but after months of fangirling over Benedict Cumberbatch on tumblr, you'd get used to that degree of hotness. The thing is, this totally hot and tall and masculine guy didn't seem like the type to squeal or use weird nicknames.

"You're Gri-chan!" At that, Gripsyched looked down and finally saw where the host of the voice was.

An extremely cute middle-school student was hugging a bunny and wearing the high-school student's uniform. Wait, what? The boy was jumping around, and singing weird phrases. In normal circumstances, Gripsyched would have just backed away slowly before sprinting as fast as she could (which is, not very fast, considering that she lazes around every day, reading fanfiction and random books.) But the boy looked as normal as this Ouran Academy could get, so Gripsyched smiled.

"Uh, yeah, cool. Totally cool. But how do you know my name?"

"Ah? Gri-chan, you're Takashi's fiancée, aren't you?"

"Wait, what? Whatwhatwhat since when was I engaged dude get your facts right okay you're cute but that doesn't excuse anything okay."

"Oh, wait, was that Ama-chan or Asa-chan or Tsuki-chan or Hota-chan…" The blond started spouting random names. "I can't remember! There were too many of them!"

Gripsyched felt like she could sweatdrop if this were an anime. "Umh, you do know that polygamy is illegal, right? Unless you're friends-with-benefits or something, which is totally cool with me because I don't care about people's sex lives, but- honestly?"

"Ah." The tall boy made no defense on his part.

"Great. Monosyllabic answers. Kinda cancels out your hotness. Right. Anyway, I'm Gripsyched and I need to get to class 2A, so if you could show me the way…"

"That's such an exotic name!" The cute boy exclaimed, without moving from his position. "Are you Romani, or a Gypsy or from Africa or a mix of American and French? Or are you from… wait, where was Isabella Reitounch Lalapotato Korinami-chan from? Oh, was it Germany? Or Vienna? Or Italy? I can't remember anything…"

"Wow, you guys sure are diversified. Anyway, I really need to get to class."

"Right!"

And finally, he led the way.

* * *

"Umh, I'm Gripsyched and I like to read. Yeah. That's it. That's the whole deal. Right. Can I sit now?" Gripsyched introduced herself nervously.

There was a blond guy who was staring too intensely at her, and a guy with black spectacles writing in his little black book every time she tried to say something. But this was to be expected- after all, the morning was weird enough, right? Probably something about rich kids and weird socialising behaviours.

"Eh, there's an empty seat next to Suoh-kun. Please sit there."

"Is it okay if I take the other empty seat? I'll be able to see from there-" Gripsyched raised an eyebrow at where the teacher was pointing at- the _back _of the class; with her height, it would be impossible for her to see the white board.

The teacher gave her an annoyed look, and called out, "Someone, get another rich kid to fill up the seat over there. Now, Gripsyched-san, please sit next to Suoh-kun."

_WAIT YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT._

_HOW DO YOU CONJURE STUDENTS OUT OF NOWHERE-_

_WHAT?!_

There was definitely something wrong with the school. Gripsyched decided not to argue further as the teacher gave her a cold glare. She went over to the seat and settled down. It was _impossible for her to see from there!_ Great. Just great.

The blond, who she assumed was 'Suoh-kun', winked at her. "Hello, princess. You smell of roses."

"Uh." Gripsyched had never been flirted at. "Okay. Cool. Though you sound creepy."

"Will you indulge or humor me, and come to our host club this afternoon?"

"Actually, I'd prefer not to."

'Suoh-kun' started to break down, and he turned completely white. "B-but! Mama, look at our new princess, just like Haruhi! How rebellious!"

Gripsyched sighed, and tried to listen to the lesson as 'Suoh-kun' started blabbering and ranting in part Japanese, part French. Even the theatre club at her previous school wasn't so dramatic!

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

She would have never seen it coming.

Okay, maybe she might have, but still-

"Rose petals. You guys are throwing the dead bodies of withered flowers at me. Dude, not cool." Gripsyched tried to pull a rose petal out from her hair.

She still had no idea why she was here- in front of the host club, in music room three.

"So, you're the new transfer student," said one of the red-haired twins.

"Yeah."

"Your name is very… different," said the other twin.

"I've been told that countless times. So, yeah. Thanks."

"And you rejected Tamaki-sempai!" The twins chorused.

"Who's that?"

"Wait, she doesn't know who Tamaki-sempai is?"

Gripsyched looked at her watch. "Like, geez. If 'Suoh-kun' doesn't tell me what he wants, I'm going to be off. I have loads of fanfiction to write, you know!"

"But, Gri-chan," Honey-sempai (who identified himself after their strange conversation earlier on) said, "if you know Tama-chan's name, why don't you know who he is?"

"Wait… So, that dude called Tamaki is also 'Suoh-kun'?" Gripsyched muttered. "Of course! People have first and last names, right…"

"Gripsyched, age 17, with normal black hair. Eye colour is also black. Around 5'3 feet tall, weighing 47 kg. Has no musical talents- once tried to play the piano but failed miserably," 'Mama', the boy with the glasses, read out from his book. And then, staring straight at Gripsyched, he added, "In other words, exceedingly boring."

"Hey!" Gripsyched protested. How dare he insult her like this!

"Normal?" one of the twins said.

"Boring?" The other twin questioned.

"Well… This can't be right. They're usually special… Let's play the Which One Is Hikaru game!" The twins yelled out together.

"Dude, no."

"C'mon, Gri-chan! It'll be fun," Honey-sempai said, nodding his head.

"Alright…" Gripsyched tilted her head. "Okay, you know what, this is kinda unfair, since I have a fifty percent chance of getting it right. But uhhh… The one on the right is Hikaru?"

"Wrong!" they exclaimed with glee.

"Oh, okay. Whatever," saying that, Gripsyched started to turn away.

"Wait! There must be something special to you! Check the hair! It must be dyed! That's what Airisu-chan did! Or the eyes! She must have put on contacts! That's what Ruima-chan did!" Tamaki was now hollering, breaking out of his trance.

"Why do you insist- hey! Stop touching there! You- wait! You can't just flip my skirt up! Ah! Oi!' Gripsyched could be heard yelling as the host club surrounded her.

When they were done with their _very thorough_ investigation, they stood aside for Gripsyched to rearrange her dress and retie her hair. This was a very strange case of an OC, they figured. And it was even stranger that none of them had fallen in love with her on first sight- not once did she exhibit the typical OC behaviour…

"You rich kids are the worst!" Gripsyched screamed, and then sighed. "Geez, if you wanted to be my friend, you could have just said so!"

"You're very special. Very ordinarily special. You're not like any of the OCs who have entered Ouran Academy…"

_Wait a minute… Ouran Academy…_

_Oh._

_O h._

_O H._

_OHMYGODWHATTHEHECK-_

"Oh."

* * *

AN: Kinda weird since I'm writing myself into a fanfiction, but that's the general idea~ _edit: because most fanfictions tend to be self-inserts. At least, that's the stereotype~_

p.s: the answer to the summary, OC x ? is actually OC x waffles.

Reviews will be appreciated!


End file.
